<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stupid Little String by galaxy_dream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494437">A Stupid Little String</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_dream/pseuds/galaxy_dream'>galaxy_dream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Dissociation, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red String of Fate, Sad, Self-Harm, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_dream/pseuds/galaxy_dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People are connected to their soulmates with red strings but George has never felt anything connected to the end of his. His parents send him to the US for a new change. Maybe George will finally feel like himself again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Stupid Little String</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George wouldn't say he was sad. People always have it worse than he did. He knows he can get through a little bullying from his peers. Nobody notices anyways. Its his own little secret. </p><p>Classes start at George's high school and he knows what is in store for him. He goes to the boys bathroom and prepares for the worst. The boys in there closed the door and someone kept a look out. They started out with the horrible names and slurs directed toward his looks and sexuality. When they got little to no reaction, they moved on to hitting him. This is what he couldn't take so well. He fell to the floor coughing and they kept beating him up. They got him to his feet showed him how bad he looked and then gave him one last punch and left him on the floor. George crawled to the mirror and took out some concealer. He knows he should tell someone but he doesn't want it to get worse. He covers his cuts and bruises and heads to class. He arrives late but the teachers expect it by now. He heads to the back and drowns out any noise with his music. Maybe he should've listened to the teacher as they were droning on about the significance of the red string of fate. You are connected to your soulmate and they can feel you through it. George has always been numb to the red string. He never felt anything and it was always loose. He is convinced no one is out there on the other side. He just isn't built for love and everyone else knows it too.</p><p>Classes pass by while he stares at the wall. His grades are dropping but he doesn't care one bit. He doesn't see himself getting out of this hell hole. Life is the same everyday and nothing ever changes. He only dreads the beginning of the day and the end of the day. That's when he gets beaten. He does get picked on in classes and at lunch but nothing compares to the beatings.</p><p>The end of the day roles around and he head once more to that bathroom. Once again the beat him but something is new. One of the boys is smoking a cigarette but instead of putting it out in the sink he tilts George's head back and put it out on his collarbone. George screams in shock but a boy covers his mouth. Several more burn marks occur on his collarbones and they leave him down on the floor. George doesn't get up for a while after. He sobs on the ground with his knees to his chest. Why did it have to happen to me? He wonders but there is no answer. He grabs his string and pulls on it hard. He feels nothing. </p><p>"You're why this is happening to me. Everyone knows that I'm a loveless monster because of you. Why can't I feel anything? I don't deserve love and you are a constant reminder of that!" He yells this at his red string that just mocks him on the ground. </p><p>He grabs his scissors and tries to cut the string. All he ends up with is lines of red on his arm. Nothing can cut the string and if you try to cut it, you end up with the cut on your arm. </p><p>George knows this because he's tried to cut the string many times before but it never works. The lines mock him as well. The throws the scissors down on the ground, picks up his book bag and leaves the bathroom. </p><p>He heads home in the slight rain. He knows he's safe on the way home but he dreads what will happen at home. He knows his dad will be mad that he got home late and his mom will be mad that his clothes got wet but he doesn't care.</p><p>He stops to gaze at the nearby playground with the children dancing in the rain and splashing in the puddles. He envies their happiness and red strings. They connect to each other and they found love so easily. They don't have to worry about the gazes and whispers of their peers taking about them. He continues on to his house. </p><p>As expected, his parents yell at him and make him feel worse than he already did. He goes up to his room without dinner and turns on his music to drown out his sorrows. Maybe he isn't as uncommon as he thinks he is. He tries everyday to find another story like his but has no luck in finding anything. All he ever finds is happy couples that found each other and are living their best life. </p><p>He goes to bed upset and wishing life was easier.</p><p>Life doesn't get easier for him. He goes to school again gets beaten up again. Tries to listen to his classes but ends up staring at a wall. Gets beaten up again at the end of the day and cries in the bathroom. He knows that it won't get better as it is. He leaves the school and gets home. No one else is home for once. He locks himself in his room and screams to the sky about his horrible life and how nothing gets better. </p><p>His parents get home with horrible news for George. They're sending him to live with his grandparents in Florida because they don't want to deal with his problems anymore. He leaves the day after tomorrow and George feels sick. A new school in the US? He is going to get bullied worse now for being British and having no soulmate. He goes to his room and breaks down into a anxiety attack. </p><p>More people that are going to bully him. Not to mention he is going halfway across the world and knowing new things. He devolves into a spiral of worry and doubt that leaves him breathless. He passes out onto the floor and dreams nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>